Ange, Lost
is the fifth episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on November 1, 2014. Synopsis Ange awakens on a mysterious island to find herself naked... and tied up. Meanwhile at Arzenal, Jill orders Salia to conduct a search and rescue operation Viewster. Plot Cross Ange ep 05 Villkiss on the beach.jpg Cross Ange 05 Young Tusk crying.png Cross Ange ep 05 a young Jill injured.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Tusk feeding Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Hilda and Ersha.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Ange looking Tusk sleep.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Ange and Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Scuna-class Dragon.jpg Cross Ange 05 Ange's ring activates.png Cross Ange ep 05 Villkiss preparing to fire.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Tusk stopping Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Ange warning Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Ange saying her name to Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Tusk's parents.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Tusk piloting.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Ersha after Ange thanked her.jpg Cross Ange ep 04 Vivian happy that Ange accepts her keychain.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Tusk rescues Ange.jpg Young Alektra and Villkiss.gif Cross Ange ep 05 Ange blush.gif Cross Ange ep 05 Ange Kills the Dragon.gif Cross Ange ep 5 Tusk Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 5 Tusk's Parents Death Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 5 Young Alektra Full body Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 5 Villkiss's Past Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 5 Ange Sleeping Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 5 Ange being attacked Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 5 Ange's Royal Ring Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 5 Villkiss's Face Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 5 Ange with Blood Extended Version.png Act One Ange is tied up naked and with a half-naked boy sleeping beside her. They both wake up and Ange tries to scream while and beats up the boy who tries to tell her how they ended up in their current situation. Meanwhile at Arzenal, Jill orders Salia to conduct a search and rescue operation for Ange. Ange manages to escape and heads to the shore where Villkiss in assault mode is docked. She discovers that Hilda's underwear was the reason of Villkiss' malfunction while the boy follows her. Ange and the boy continue their altercation until the boy is tied up and Ange wanders around the forest. As rain falls, Ange seeks shelter but she is bitten by a snake which causes her to become unconscious due to the snake's venom. The boy rescues her by sucking the venom on her left leg and treats her in his hideout. The boy looks after Ange by feeding her and helping her recuperate while repairing the Villkiss which reminds the boy of his youth; his had parents died and was Jill walking towards them with the Villkiss behind her. Act Two The boy introduces himself as Tusk, but never discloses his true identity as he evades Ange's questions. They spend some quality time together but was interrupted when a fleet carrying a brig-class DRAGON appears above them and a Schooner attacks them from the sea. Ange holds off the Schooner while Tusk rushes to repair the Villkiss. As Ange feels hopeless, the Villkiss, suddenly reacting to the mana in her ring, shoots the Schooner and Ange frantically stabs it to death. At dawn, Ange formally introduces herself to Tusk and the rescue team arrives. Tusk later pays his respects to his fallen comrades and leaves the island piloting a Para-mail. Stats Characters Ragna-mails Para-mails Quotes Songs *Kindan no Resistance (OP) *"Necessary" (Insert Song) *Rinrei (ED) Notes & Trivia The plot of this episode is similar to the phase in Fukuda's Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, War for Two where Athrun Zala gets stuck on an island with Cagalli Yula Athha. In Scenario 15 of Super Robot Wars V, Island Encounter, which draws much of its story from this episode, Tusk's Island turns out to be the same island Athrun was washed up on two years prior to Ange being in the same situation. When Tusk introduces Athrun to Ange, he mentions that he intruded upon Athrun and some girl in one of the island caves. References 05